The Other Black bother
by Firewhisky-Black
Summary: His dream was to blame for making him late." James thought aloud. "Why in the name of Merlin did I have a dream like that?" JP/RB I had to up the rating.
1. Late again

James Potter bolted down the hall his book bag flailing around, his cloak billowing behind him and his glasses bouncing on the bridge of his nose. _This _he thought _was exactly what he didn't want…_ He was going to be late for the third time this week Professor Slughorn was bound to give him a detention. He skipped the last few steps of the dungeon staircase and continued along the corridor. _What had gotten into him? _Over sleeping was one thing but the fact that he over slept because of his crazy somewhat disturbing dream made him feel irritated. _Why, in the name of Merlin did he have a dream about Regulus? He hardly ever spoke to him, let alone had any physical contacted with the boy. _The problem he was having was if he should talk to Sirius about it and if so how to tell him about it. _Geez _He thought _not only Am I late but I had no time to calm myself down. _Thanks to his dream he wasn't just going to be late but the content of the dream made him very hard, which was not only troublesome that he had to now sit through potions with an erection but it was strange to think he became hard for Regulus. _Strange is an understatement _James thought charging around a corner WHAM! James had hurtled right into an unknown somebody who had been in the hall. James hit the ground with a load _thud _and the contents of his bag went everywhere.

"Oh no, sorry!" he said as he made to get off the person he had landed on but he stopped suddenly when he realized who he had run into and who was now underneath him. Regulus Black was staring him in the face and the contents of his bag also went flying down the passage. He was glaring through his hair at James looking remarkably like Sirius and he tapped his finger on the ground in impatient.

"Ow." He said somewhat irritated and somewhat jokingly.

"Sorry." James said again, making to get up again. He back up slowly on all fours putting a hand between Regulus' legs to find a decent balancing spot to push himself back up accidentally brushed his hand against Regulus' trousers, Regulus gave a shudder. James froze to the spot and looked up to Regulus expression, James could see Regulus' eyes black as night with apparently arousal as from what James had just felt Regulus was (without a doubt) hard. James rapidly stood up and stared at Regulus who just sat there, his legs wide open, his hair in his aroused eyes and a smirk etched into that perfect pale face. They stared at each other for a moment before James finally pulled himself together; shaking his head he charmed all of his things back into his bag and continued to walk down the hall. Before he entered the classroom he turned to see Regulus looking upside down at him and who licked his lips. James shuddered, shook his head again and could have sworn to hear a chuckle before he disappeared into the classroom and received detention.


	2. Telling Sirius

James returned to the common room later to find Remus trying to help Sirius with his potions paper, with little success.

"Rotten subject!" Sirius exclaimed after so long of trying to add something other then his name to it.

"I second that." James said sitting down in a free armchair and pulling out his homework load.

"Thirdsies!" Peter said from the portrait hole and joining the group at the fireplace. Sirius looked up at Peter from his abandoned homework, leaning back and resting his feet on it.

"How was detention?" Sirius asked somewhat sarcastically, Peter rolled his eyes.

"I use to like Professor McGonagall, but de-worming larva out of a pumpkin without a wand has given me new perspective." The boys all laughed. Remus who had given up trying to get his book out from under Sirius' feet sighed and got up.

"Where ya goin'?" Sirius asked.

"Bed, full moon tomorrow." The boys all nodded and Remus disappeared up the stairs.

"Hey James…" Peter said, James looked up.

"Yeah, what?"

"…Can I borrow the cloak?"

"What for?"

"Kitchen run." James nodded.

"Yeah, Alright you know where it is." Peter ran up the stairs. James turned to Sirius quickly and said.

"I got something to tell you after Peter's gone." Sirius looked confused but eager. Peter came down the stairs.

"Alright I'm outtie." He said "See you later." The boys waved him off, and then Sirius turned to James.

"What's going on?" James looked away into the fire, Sirius sighed.

"Okay, so it's not good news…" Sirius said. "…lame." James looked up.

"It can be, depending on how you take it." Sirius looked at him.

"Okay, spill it. What's going on?" James sighed and told Sirius first about the dream that he had had for the last few weeks off and on and then the encounter with Regulus. James finished his story and Sirius sat there for a moment and it took him a second to register the information.

"So…" He said starting slow. "…you're saying that your brain had a midnight fuck session with my brother…" James nodded "…that you physically agreed with it…" James nodded again. "…causing the very painful run in with my brother…" James closed his eyes but nodded. "…which lead you to believe that he also had a midnight fuck session…?" James had removed his glasses and was rubbing the bridge of his nose continuing to nod. "…which you believe included you at the hardness that you accidentally felt between his legs…" James moaned softly still nodding "…and now you're saying you no longer just want a brain-powered midnight fuck session…" Sirius trailed off trying to phrase what he didn't really want to say aloud. James opened his eyes and looked at Sirius whose brow was furrowed.

"Just say it." He moaned at Sirius, who smirked.

"You want to fuck my brother." James' head hit one of the couch pillows and he let out a dry sob. Sirius laughed.

"Well I don't blame you, he is sexy." James looked up and scowled at him.

"You're only saying that 'cause you guys look alike."

"Well yeah. Why, are you says I'm not sexy?" James shook his head.

"No it's just…" James stopped as he caught on to a previous comment. "You think your brother is sexy!?" He asked a little louder then intended Sirius shushed him hurriedly.

"Oh good Godric…" James said. "…you do." Sirius closed his eyes. "He's your brother…you can't be that desperate?"

"No I'm not desperate…" Sirius said. "…I just get bored at home and the only other person who hates my parents as much as I do is Regulus." James thought this over and his jaw dropped.

"You did it with your brother?" He was careful not to make this very loud.

"Well…I had an advantage he's got the crazy pure blood mania thing in his head so…you know…his brain doesn't register incest as a bad thing…" James' jaw could not drop much further.

"Does yours? For Merlin's sake Sirius there are limits." He said. Sirius shook his head.

"Well not when it's with him…" Sirius trailed off and tried to change the subject. "Look you know I like being the center of attention but this conversation was about you wanting to fuck my brother." James raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah well incest seems to be a more interesting subject."

"Hey…" Sirius said. "You don't have to spend your entire summer in the attic of your crazy parent's house. Trust me if it were you, you would fuck your brother too…"

"…I don't have a brother." James cut in.

"…that's not my point." Sirius said. "You know what, you should fuck my brother." Sirius said very bluntly.

"Have you gone mental? Has your brain dribbled out your ears? or, or…" James trailed off running out of things that could have possibly gone wrong with Sirius' brain.

"…just do it. I mean you like him, obviously and judging by your story he likes you too." James could not argue this point he was too focused on the whole Sirius fucking Regulus thing.

"Yeah…" He replied, not focusing on the conversation at all.

"Well do it, what time is it?" Sirius asked looking around for a clock. "oo…ten o'clock cool…come on." Sirius got up dragging James with him.

"What? Where?" He asked.

"We're gonna try and finish that potions paper." He said charming his bag to follow them. They headed out of the portrait hole and headed down to the Library. A few minutes later they entered a dust filled room obviously Peeves had visited the Library moments before.


	3. Ten o'clock study

"Okay…" Sirius said trailing his sentence into inaudible mumbles. "hmm…"

"hmm…what Sirius?" James asked.

"huh, oh nothing…let's go back here." They headed to the back of the Library and set their stuff down.

"Sirius, what's your game?" James asked looking thoroughly confused.

"Nothing…no game." Sirius said very unconvincingly.

"Sirius, we're in the Library at ten o'clock doing potions homework." Sirius thought this was a very odd thing for either of them to be doing but he wasn't going to tell.

"Just sit." He ordered pointing to a chair. They sat in the Library for what seemed to be hours but when James looked at his watch it was only ten-thirty. Sirius stood up and said.

"I'm gonna go put this back." He said picking up a book that he had pulled off the shelf earlier. He walked off to some part of the Library, and seemed to be gone for a while though James didn't notice since he was surprisingly studying for real. Soon he heard footsteps coming along the stacks then the sound stopped.

"James Potter is studying; good Godric the world is going to end." The person said this obviously was not Sirius. James looked up to find Regulus Black smirking at him.

"um…a…" James stuttered.

"What a coincidence that we would be here at the same time and same table." James was beginning to catch on _damn it Sirius you wanker, you're not coming back. _As soon as James finished this thought Regulus said.

"No he's not." James snapped out of his trance.

"No who's not?" He asked.

"Sirius…" Regulus said through his smirk. "He's done this before, but mostly with girls. I guess he thinks I'm not getting any." Regulus said sitting down next to James. "He's right I haven't been getting much lately. That's why I come here; I can usually control myself better when I'm not around attractive and sexy men." He said. James shifted slightly his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. "I bring people back here sometimes when I'm really needy…" Regulus continued he was saying this as if it was casual conversation. "…but I didn't have anyone tonight…" Regulus was enjoying this he liked watching James get worked up _this is so easy _Regulus thought _I might not have brought anyone but I am really needy at the moment and well…James is always sexy…oh damn is he ever. _Regulus licked his lips before he continued. "…but hmm…" Regulus forgot where he was going with his sentence and looks over at James. It was clear James was trying to ignore him, he was staring down at his paper but he was obviously still listening because he shifted again before looking over at Regulus. The two boys stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity to James and soon he was going to break he couldn't take this, nothing was happening and yet he was getting jittery _oh god _James thought as he felt something on his leg. His gaze moved down slightly to see Regulus' hand sliding up his leg, his eyes move up again to stare into Reguus' black ones. He bit back a moan as Regulus' hand slid between his legs and cupped him lightly their heads were so close now that James could feel Regulus breathing hard against his cheek. James could hold back anymore, he put a hand in Regulus' hair and pulled him into a hard, desperate kiss. Regulus responded enthusiastically pushing James back into his chair and sitting on his lap. James thrust himself up grinding his erection hard into Regulus', the boy moaned into James' mouth the vibration of the moan going straight to James groin making it throb.

"unnn…" James moaned as another shock wave went down his body, Regulus smirked and pushed his hand between them and into James' trousers.

"ohh…nnn…" was all James could say at the moment as the cold digits of Regulus' hand moved up and down around his cock. Though he was actually thinking _hey! What if Madam Pince walks by or Flitch or Peeves or…_ He lost focus about why it was a problem if a teacher walked back here and saw them. Regulus slid down off James' legs and down between them, James whimpered at the loss of Regulus' hand. Though he lost focus again when Regulus unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned, unzipped his pants and pulled his erection out into the cold air. He shivered at the feeling though it was replaced with the warmth of Regulus' hand once more.

"hunnnn…" was the only noise he could make as he licked his lips and looked into Regulus' eye. James slipped his hand into Regulus' hair again; Regulus' eyes were jet black and full of pure wanting lust. James moaned in inpatients, Regulus obliged slightly licking the pre-cum off the tip and making James' head drop back.

"mmm…" _why are you dragging this out? You fucking tease! _James thought he couldn't say this of course, not because it was rude but because he was incapable of speech at just the thought of Regulus' lips around him. He moaned again. Regulus smirked jerking his hand up and down once just to tease James one final time; James' reaction made Regulus' loose it, making him want more. James looked up just in time to watch Regulus' mouth take him all in down to the hilt. James' head fell back once.

"Oh God! Yes!" James moaned as quietly as he could, which wasn't very quiet at all. He could feel Regulus' tongue dragging along the bottom of his cock as his mouth moved up and down. He vaguely registered something that Sirius had said to him once _there's nothing better then a good Library wank._ James smiled _Sirius was right, nothing better._ Regulus sucked hard and James shivered violently at this he felt Regulus' hand rap around his base and begin to move up and down meeting with Regulus' mouth in the middle each time. Regulus' speed quickened. James bucked up into his mouth he was so close, he was about to loose it completely. Regulus' speed slowed and then he stopped his mouth resting at James' tip. James couldn't take it the friction was gone he was loosing his mind, _Regulus can't be that evil, but he is a Slytherin. _James moaned.

"N-n-no…Reg don't…no…d-d-don't stop." James pleaded Regulus watched James brow furrow. _Such control_ he thought _over the unruly James Potter. _It made him shiver from all the power.

"mmm…" Regulus moaned softly, James' head rose and scowled at him.

"If you don't finish I am going t-to make sure y-you are hard for the r-rest of this week." James threatened, Regulus' raised an eyebrow. James' rubbed his foot between Regulus' legs.

"huuu…nnnn…" Regulus' eyes closed then James foot moved away.

"Regs…" James warned. Regulus' eyes flew open and he smirked. James opened his mouth to warn Regulus again but before he could say anything Regulus' took all of him into his mouth again and sucked hard dragging his teeth up so slowly it barely felt like he was moving. James was so tense, he could feel all of his muscles tighten as Regulus' reached his tip, his mouth enveloped him once more and he hummed sending vibrations shoot through James'. James' tight grip on reality fell apart.

"Oh God, Regulus!" James yelled before he spilled down Regulus' throat and into his mouth. Regulus sucked softly a few times to empty James completely. James looked down at him brushing his thumb along the edge of his ear and Regulus looked up at him swallowing the last drops of James' seed and smiling.

"mmm…" He said licking his lips. He pulled himself back up and sat back on James' lap. James pulled him into a kiss; he could feel Regulus smirk and pulled away slightly.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, I was just hoping you would return the favor." James could feel Regulus' erection on his leg and smirked.

"It can be arranged." He said and they switched their positions so that James was on top. It took James half the time to release him into sexual oblivion and in Regulus' words _return the favor._ They lay there for awhile in silence until Regulus looked at his watch, it was one o'clock.

"I don't think Madam Pince will appreciate us sleeping in here with her books." Regulus said.

"I'm more worried that she heard us." James replied.

"Don't worry she didn't, she goes to bed around nine-thirty." James raised an eyebrow.

"Do you do research about where you can shag people without being seen?" James asked.

"I do because you don't want to be caught in the act by a teacher. I learnt that the hard way." Regulus smiled. They lay there for a little longer before Regulus got up, kissed James goodnight and disappeared into the maze of the library. James lay his head back on the chair and closed his eyes.


	4. 200pts in Potions

"Oof!" James said as he was woken up by a book hitting him in the stomach. He opened his eye's groggily to see Sirius looking down at him amused.

"Long night?" He asked smugly. James rubbed his head and sat up.

"What time is it?" Sirius raised an eyebrow but looked at his watch.

"Time for class, but I suggest you go to the dorm and take a shower. You can't go to class like this." James looked down at his pants which were unbuttoned still and his shirt which was also unbuttoned. He could smell the after effects of last night lingering in his nostrils and decided that he was probably right. "Well, you could but I wouldn't recommend it."

"Yeah 'kay." He said, groggily standing up and picking up his stuff. They left the Library and Sirius said.

"Well see ya, I'm gonna be late." James waved and made his way up to the common room making a mental note to thank Sirius the next time he saw him. He got to his dorm and slipped himself groggily into the shower. He looked at his schedule, potions with the Slytherin's after lunch _well that'll be interesting _He thought picking up a chocolate donut that Sirius had left for him. When he did a note feel off the table from underneath. James looking confused, picked it up.

_Hey James, thought you might need this, cause I mean it's not fair that only Regulus got the cream._

_Sirius --- turn this over._

"Oh ha, ha."James said as he turned the paper over.

_Morning Prongsie, I hope you slept well in your Library chair. Next time we have a little fun you hopefully will have something more comfortable to sleep on._

_Regulus xoxo_

James smiled, folding the paper and putting it in the pocket of the flesh pair of jeans he had put on. He took a bite of his donut while he got ready.

"ahh.." He cried out as a gooey something came out of his donut. A cream filled donut.

"Oh very clever." He said sarcastically, licking cream off his lips. "Never thought you had such a wit about." He finished his donut, got dressed and headed down to the great hall for lunch. He slid down the banister and of course got reprimanded. He assured Professor Flitwick that he would never do it again and headed into the hall. He saw Sirius wave him over, smiling he headed over to his three friends. Sirius on one side and Frank Longbottom on the other.

"So…" said Frank. "…I hear you had some fun last night." James dropped his fork and glared over a Sirius, who smirked at him.

"Do you mind not telling the whole of Hogwarts about my love life." Sirius chuckled.

"Aw, come on man its juicy news."

"Not when it's a griffin and a snake it's not." James replied angrily taking another bit of his potato salad. Sirius nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry I just told Frank…" Sirius said. "…I would think he would understand, considering that he's been in your position before." James looked up startled. Frank looked at Sirius in a scarily James like expression.

"The fact that you shared that information out so willingly to your friend makes me wonder who else you have told." Sirius smirked.

"I'm not going to tell anyone…" He said taking a bit out of some sort of pastry reminding James of his little morning dessert.

"Thanks for the treat earlier; I needed a good morning cream." James had tried to make the sentence sound as sexual as he possibly could which proved successful as Sirius coughed Pumpkin Juice through his nose, James chuckled. Frank looked confused and James explained it to him as Sirius cleaned up the remnants of his Pumpkin Juice volcano. Frank and the rest of the Marauders laughed, Remus looked at his watch and tapped it at the rest of the group.

"Class time."

"Yum…" Sirius said. "…Potions." He hissed the word in James' ear making him look over to the Slytherin table, as he stood up. Regulus caught his eye, grinned and licked his lips closing his eyes. James quickly grabbed the edge of the table so that he wouldn't fall over. He could see Regulus chuckle to himself as Sirius supported James slightly out of the hall.

They entered the Potions classroom, the din and cold of the dungeon room made James shiver more then usual. Professor Slughorn informed them that they would be working in pairs today and once more he would be pairing them with a opposite house member. _Oh figures_ James thought to himself as Slughorn read off his list of pairings.

" and ." James picked up his bag to move over across the isle to the seat next to Regulus. Regulus didn't look at him, so they sat in silence while Slughorn told them which potion they were going to make.

"Amortentia, the love potion…" Slughorn said as he wrote down the ingredients on the board. _Oh perfect, just perfect_ he looked over at Sirius, who smirked at him. James waved his wand at a couple of shelves making ingredients fly towards him. He began building his potion, looking at his book, cutting or smashing or squeezing or just adding things to his pot and then stirring them. As he looked at his book once again he saw Snape slid a note down to Regulus. Regulus read it, smiled and then went back to brewing his potion. James tried to do the same, but couldn't seem to focus now. To busy thinking about what Snape had written to Regs. He was so distracted in fact that his potion had begun to boil rapidly, he tried turning down the heat for some reason however the potion continued to boil. Panicking he made to move out of the way incase it exploded(which had been known to happen). But before he could move Regulus stuck a hand down his trousers, James stopped moving instantly. He felt something spurt out of his nose and into his potion. His potion turned from it's fatal state into love potion perfection. The wafts of steam gently spiraling up and away from his potion. Regulus pulled his hand out of James' trousers and smiled at the stunned and bloody-nosed James, who still had not recovered. The end of class came and soon the students were packing up their things. James felt Regulus slid past him and head to the door, as Regulus past he felt a slight bump and he smiled leaving the room with the rest of the Gryffindors and 200 points for an excellent potion.


End file.
